Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet is the last galaxy of World 3 in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario fights Megahammer here, a new boss in the game operated by Bowser Jr. in a stage. Hammer Bros. can be found in the pre-boss area. Also, Yoshi can be found in this galaxy as well, considering that he is needed to defeat the mechanical giant. Items Planets First Platform Planet There are a few Fizzlits in this metallic planet, and two Bullet Bill blasters in the walls. At the end of the planet is a crystal Mario must break by making Yoshi eat Bullet Bills, and a big platform that takes Mario through some enemies that shoot more Bullet Bills at him. Second Platform Planet There are two Fizzlits on this planet and a Lever Switch that activates moving platforms which lead to the next planet. Third Platform Planet There is a Hammer Bro. in this planet, along with several Bullet Bill Blasters. After getting on a moving platform, Mario and Yoshi will have to avoid obstacles such as Airships and Bullet Bills. The Comet Medal can be found on the second Airship. Luma Shop Planet This planet has a Luma Shop, a checkpoint flag, and the Launch Star leading to the Megahammer Planet. Megahammer Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Megahammer. It is shaped like a ring with a few Sling Stars and some black and yellow segments that fall off after Megahammer smashes its hammers against the planet or shoots a Banzai Bill at it. Stars (Missions) Bowser Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer Mario will land on the First Platform Planet. He must find Yoshi and make him eat a Bullet Bill to destroy the crystal on the planet. This will unlock a new area on the planet. There are more Fizzlits and a lever. Yoshi must turn the lever to activate a moving platform in order to reach the next planet. In the way are several Undergrunt Gunners shooting Bullet Bills at the duo and many Mines. When Mario and Yoshi reach the second planet two more Fizzlits and another lever and platform await. When the platform is activated, an Undergrunt Gunner, more Mines and another crystal ball with Bullet Bill Blasters block Mario. Mario must break the ball to reach the Third Platform Planet. The lever for this planet is encased in a crystal dome that Yoshi must shoot a Bullet Bill at destroy. Then, when Mario activates the platform, two airships- one with a Hammer Bro.- will appear along with one more crystal ball with Bullet Bill Blasters. When the ball is shattered, the Luma Shop Planet will be unlocked. When the Launch Star is used, the two will fly to the Megahammer Planet, where Yoshi must swallow Bullet Bills to destroy the three blue domes on Megahammer. This will cause Bowser Jr. to expose his cockpit. Mario must hit the cockpit twice with Bullet Bills to bring the mechanical behemoth down. Mario and Yoshi must use a Sling Star to get the Grand Star. Megahammer Daredevil Bash The player will land on the Megahammer Planet. Then he or she will have to fight Megahammer with only one life. The player will have to use Yoshi to defeat the hammering monster once again. Green Star 1 The first Green Star is located just behind the rightmost Bullet Bill Blaster while riding the platform on the Second Platform Planet. The player must use Yoshi to grab the bullet and destroy the Bullet Bill Blaster to be able to safely grab the star. Green Star 2 The last Green Star is positioned at the Third Platform Planet. The player must guide Mario to the front of the second airship and carefully maneuver him on the front plank, and jump off of it onto the star.